


Itch

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexfest 13th wave- Bad sex challenge, Prompt- Location<br/>Beta by DrkCherry and MlleElizabeth.<br/>Clark was about to stop with the two-step and get right to the tango.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

## Itch

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Lex moaned as he tried to pull up his underwear. He ignored the snicker that he heard from the vicinity of the bed. Once the boxer briefs were in place he reached for his dress slacks. The pain of pulling them up over his legs brought another groan. As another snicker reached him he threw a shoe at the lump under the covers. 

"Shut up, farmboy. You're supposed to know what that shit looks like." 

"Sorry." 

"You're going to be, since your playground is closed until this clears up." 

"But, Lexxxxx." 

"Stop whining." 

_Ten days earlier_. 

Clark pulled Lex through the underbrush away from the campus. Lex would have protested if not for the fact that he had the feeling that Clark was about to stop with the two step and get right to the tango. 

Since Clark had started college, left Lana behind, Lex hoped for good, Clark had begun to flirt with him in a manner that could in no way be taken as innocent. Whenever they got together the air was thick with innuendo. To the point that more than one waiter had mistaken them for a couple. 

Clark finally stopped at a break in the brush and pulled Lex to his body. "I've been thinking about you all day. Here, feel what it does to me." 

Lex managed not to gasp as Clark pulled his hand down to grip an impressive steel bulge in the tight jeans. "Clark, this isn't the best place to be..." 

Lex's voice trailed off as his pants were opened and a big hand slipped down the front of them. "Don't try to tell me you don't want this. I know you've wanted this for years." 

"Clark, I do, but I thought we'd be someplace with a bed, or at least carpeting." 

"There's plenty of padding for you. The vines are thick here." 

Clark kissed him and he forgot his own name. He didn't notice anything until Clark had them both naked and on the bed of greenery. The kissing had been great, the rubbing nice. Frottage could be quite nice until you were shifted as your lover neared climax and a hidden root dug a groove into your backside. 

Clark had been forced to rip a piece of his tee shirt off to act as a bandage as he revealed one of his powers to Lex to get him out of there and to the local hospital. The wound had taken four stitches to close. 

Needless to say the conversation back at the penthouse had been interesting. Lex hobbled in the door when they reached his home. Clark holding on to him to keep him steady since the painkiller had made him a bit woozy. 

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, Clark? Did you manage to injure Lana so badly she needed to go to the hospital?" 

"I never had sex with Lana." 

"Ah, I see." 

"Lex, I'm really sorry. I should have looked to make sure nothing would poke you that way." 

"Other than you, you mean." 

"Well, I didn't exactly poke you." 

"No, but you did come and I didn't so you are still way out in front." 

"I can try to make it up to you." 

"I don't think so. I think I should just get to bed." 

"Please, let me make it up to you." 

Lex couldn't resist when Clark gave him the sad face. After all, Clark did owe him some pleasure for his pain. He nodded and Clark had him naked and on his bed in record time. 

He arched up as Clark gripped his dick and stroked it gently. A big thumb rubbed over the head spreading his precome out around the crown. Clark used his other thumb to rub and press against Lex's hole, breaching it slightly as Lex moaned. It was embarrassing how quickly he came once Clark began to suck on the head. 

As he calmed, Clark cradled him against his body. Lex drifted off to sleep to the sound of Clark's slow steady breathing. When he woke, they made love, Lex's body opened happily for the thick dick of his new lover. They spent the next two days making love, eating and sleeping. Lex even ignored his phone and computer. 

When Monday rolled around Clark went back to classes and Lex went back to masterminding the take over of a company he'd been eyeing lustfully. 

A week later Lex woke in agony. His entire lower body was itching and burning. He rose from his bed and entered the bathroom. The bright lights and full-length mirror revealed a bright red rash that on closer inspection was actually clusters of blisters. He moaned as he realized that even his dick was covered with the rash. 

Turning, he inspected his backside by using a hand mirror from the vanity. Just as he feared, his back was covered as well and by bending he could make out the huge blisters around his anus as well. 

Toby answered on the third ring. "Yeah, Lex." 

"Get over here, now." 

Lex took a shower as he waited, hoping that the cool water would help. It did ease the stinging a bit but didn't stop the itching. He pulled on a robe when he heard the doorbell but even that was uncomfortable. 

"So what is so important?" 

Lex opened the robe. Toby bent over to look at him. 

"Damn, Lex. Did you roll around naked in the shit?" 

"What is this?" 

"It's poison ivy. That must itch like a bitch." 

"Thank you so much for the poetry. Now what can you do for me?" 

"Hell, with your physiology you'd have to nearly OD on antihistamines for them to help. I'm assuming it's on your ass too?" 

"Yes, and probably inside my ass." 

"Bet your partners dick feels like it's about to drop off." 

"I'll worry about him, just tell me what I can do?" 

"Bathing in water that has baking soda will help ease the itch. Use of some topical anti-itch creams might help a bit. I'd suggest that you stay home from the office for a few days. The blisters will break if rubbed too hard and make a mess of your clothes, as well as make you more uncomfortable and expose you to other infections." 

"So stay naked, you mean." 

"Basically, yes. I'd put the softest sheets you have on the bed as well. Don't scratch! That more than anything could cause you additional problems. I'd also suggest a liquid diet. I can only imagine what a difficult bowel movement would feel like." 

"All right I'll order the things you say I need. Have a drink while I get you some money." 

Lex left him in the living room and entered his office. He dialed Clark's cell number as he opened the safe. Clark answered on the second ring. 

"Hi, Lex." 

"Don't you 'hi Lex' me. I need you to get over here now." 

"Lex, I have a class in a half hour." 

"Yeah, well skip it. I have something to show you." 

"Lex, what's wrong? You sound mad." 

"Just come over." 

He clicked off the phone and called down to order the medications Toby had suggested. Leaving his robe where it was he wandered back to Toby unconcerned with his nakedness. He was giving Toby the money when the door slammed open and Clark ran into the penthouse. 

Seeing Lex standing naked, holding out money to Toby he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lex?" 

Toby grinned. "So he finally got the clue. I knew he would, now that he's away from the platitude king." Toby stuffed the cash in his pocket and walked toward the door. Slapping Clark lightly on the back as he paused next to him. "Make sure he doesn't scratch that rash." 

Clark's eyes tracked down Lex's body and he gasped when he saw how badly his lover was covered with blisters. He ignored the sounds of Toby's departure as he ran to Lex. 

"It's poison ivy, Clark. Now how do you supposed I got that?" 

Clark's face flamed as he groaned. "I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" 

"Answer the door when they send up the medication I ordered and then you can coat the parts I can't reach." 

"I'm going to call Mom." 

"Why?" 

"She probably knows some ways to make you more comfortable." 

"How do you plan on telling her that I got this way?" 

"I'll tell her it's someone at school." 

Lex nodded as he turned to go check the kitchen for baking soda. Sitting on furniture didn't sound at all appealing. Clark listened to the phone ring. He was relieved when his mother answered. 

"Hi, Mom." 

"Clark, shouldn't you be in class? Is something wrong?" 

"Sort of. I have a friend who got into some poison ivy. He's got a really bad rash. I wondered if you could tell me something to help him feel better." 

"Clark, just how bad is it?" 

"He was sorta naked at the time and it's all over his privates." 

"I don't even want to know, do I?" 

"Probably not." 

"Okay, will you be able to take notes for him? I mean can he skip classes for a few days?" 

"Yeah, he can do that." 

"Then I suggest that you find him some soft sheets, have him sleep on the side that isn't covered in the rash." Clark moaned as he realized that was impossible. "Clark?" 

"Go ahead, Mom." 

"I'm sure his doctor can give him something for the itching. It's very important to leave the blisters alone. If they get too large, the doctor might want to drain some of them. Before I learned to avoid the stuff I found out that cool baths with baking soda help. I also found that once the blisters dry up or drain, that the itching stops on that part of the rash. If he needs to dress for any reason tell him to make sure the clothing is very loose." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"You're welcome, honey. Tell Lex I hope he's better soon." 

"What? Lex? What are..." 

"Clark, we may live in the boonies but we do have caller ID and you're at Lex's." 

"Never can sneak anything past you." 

"Remember that in the future. And, Clark?" 

"Yes, Mom?" 

"Next time don't take him out in the woods or both of you learn what the stuff looks like." 

Martha laughed as her son sputtered goodbye and hung up. She turned to find Jonathan staring at her. "He's done it hasn't he?" 

"You knew he would. He made it plain how he feels about Lex." 

"I was hoping that Lex would say no." 

"Oh, sweetheart, there wasn't a chance in hell." 

Clark went in search of his lover. Lex was sitting in the tub with the box of baking soda on the edge. He looked down at Lex feeling guilty. 

"I guess Toby told you about the baking soda. Mom says I should tell you to stay naked if you can or wear loose clothes. That could be a problem with your wardrobe." 

"I can do without the editorial comments." 

"Lex, I'm so sorry." 

"I know. Just give me some time alone." 

Clark backed out his face flushed with embarrassment. He paced in the foyer as he tried to figure out how he could best help his lover. He jumped when the knock came at the door. The doorman silently handed him a package and backed out. Clark missed the leer from the man, which is why he wasn't fired before the elevator made it back to the lobby. 

Lex opened his eyes and looked up as Clark entered the room. The white bag was clutched tightly in his big hand. Lex sighed. He knew how guilty Clark felt over every little twinge he caused Lex. 

Sometimes Clark was like an orphaned Great Dane, Lex remembered. The ranch in Montana had been home to many dogs over the years. When a snake had killed one of the bitches shortly after she gave birth, the cook had bottle-fed the pups. As a result the adult male that they kept always thought he should be allowed up in her lap. It had resulted in more than one injury to the poor woman. Each time the confused dog had looked at her with sad eyes, knowing he'd done something wrong but not understanding what. 

Clark had the same look on his face. In the last week Clark had managed to sprain, bruise and mark almost every part of Lex's body. Only the fact that Lex kept insisting that Clark would learn control, had brought the boy back to him again and again. 

As Lex had soaked in the cool water he had thought back to all he'd ever heard about poison ivy and knew that Clark must have had the stuff all over his hands. That was the only way it would have ended up all over his cock and up his ass crack. The frottage had been completed with Lex on his back; therefore his dick hadn't been in vegetation. 

"Clark, help me up and stop looking like that." 

"Lex, I can't help it. This is my fault." 

"Clark, it wasn't deliberate, so you have no reason to feel so guilty. Just help me out here." 

Clark reached down and lifted Lex from the cool water. He reached for a towel, which Lex took from him to begin patting himself dry. Leading the way to his bedroom he carefully lowered himself to the bed. 

"Bring that cream Toby told me to get. You can rub it on the parts I can't reach." 

Clark hurried to his side fumbling at the bag. Between the two of them Lex was soon slicked up. He'd just begun to think this was going to be okay when he felt the first quiver. 

"Shit!" 

"Lex, what's wrong?" 

"I'm starting to itch inside. Fuck!" 

"Turn over again and I'll put some..." 

Lex rolled over slowly. Clark sat on the edge of the bed and awkwardly began to work the cream into Lex's anus. He pushed his fingers up inside and Lex shifted and bucked. It was helping, but not enough and his dick was getting hard. Lex could feel the liquid that flowed from a couple of the blisters as they broke when his dick expanded. 

"Clark, it's not going in deep enough. You must have gotten the urushiol oil in me on your dick." 

"I don't understand, Lex." 

"Put the damn cream on your dick and fuck me!" 

"Lex?" 

"Farmboy, you fucking spread the stuff in me too deep for your fingers to get the cream to the rash. I'm itching, scratch my itch." 

Clark's face flamed so brightly that he was sure it would light the room if it were dark. But he had caused this. Anything that would help Lex he was determined to do. Standing he undressed quickly. He spread the cream generously over his entire dick. 

When he knelt between Lex's legs, he hesitated. 

"Now, Clark!" 

"So bossy." 

Clark bent forward and began to push into Lex. Lex arched up under him and reached back to grip his hip. Between the two things Clark slid balls deep. Lex let out a soft sigh. 

"Fuck me, Clark." 

Clark began to move, soon forgetting the reason, as he was lost in the sensation of heat and tight ass wrapped around his dick. Lex writhed under him, his voice low and sexy as he ordered Clark to fuck him harder. 

Lex could feel the moisture spreading as more of the blisters on his front side broke with their movements on the bed. The itching was still there but it was being scratched in the best way possible. 

Lex loved that big piece of meat that Clark carried between his legs. He loved the feel of it in his ass and in his mouth. A distant part of his brain was thankful that he hadn't sucked Clark that day until after they had both showered. 

Clark's movements became frantic as he neared orgasm. Lex's body bounced as Clark fucked him harder. The large dick had broken all the blisters that had formed in Lex's ass and the clear liquid from them dripped from Lex's hole onto the bed beneath them. Clark drove in as deep as possible, clutching Lex's ass, leaving a fresh set of bruises as he shot hard inside. His cum burned slightly where the blisters had broken but that bit of pain just goosed Lex over the edge. 

Lex's cry was muffled against the bed, since he was hanging from Clark's grasp with just his face in the mattress. He felt a splash as his dick sprayed come against his chest. He let out a soft sigh as his body shook with the aftermath. 

Clark finally opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was holding Lex up in the air. When Clark realized that his knees were no longer on the bed he jerked and they fell. Luckily, Lex only received a few new bruises instead of a broken neck when Clark twisted at the last minute and landed mostly to the side. 

"Thanks, Clark. The itching has stopped." 

"Uh." Clark grunted. 

Lex started to make a snide comment, but fell sleep instead. 

* * *

Clark woke to see Lex stripping out of his suit as quickly as possible. He could see the healing rash as the clothes fell away and then Lex was on him. Lex stroked his dick roughly as he brought Clark erect. 

Clark whispered. "Thought the playground was closed." 

"Yours is. That doesn't mean mine is." 

Clark grinned as Lex urged him up onto his knees. Clark gripped the headboard of the bed as Lex moved into position behind him. "If you break this one, farmboy, I'm going to have the next one made of tempered steel." 

Clark moaned as he rested his head against the brass frame. He bent it only slightly as Lex's cock entered him. Maybe Lex was right. He would learn control. Lex twisted his hips and pumped in deep. The rococo bed frame groaned as a part of it snapped off in Clark's hand - then again maybe not. 

"Good thing I'm a rich man." Lex whispered just before he found that spot inside Clark that made him go into orbit. 

Lex grinned as Clark carried them into the air. Heights were no longer a problem, not when he had his dick up his alien lover's ass. Lex gripped Clark tighter as he fucked them both into oblivion. 

Having Clark was worth the pain of poison ivy, broken furniture, and anything else it might cost him in the future. Because never had the future looked so wonderful as it did with Clark mewling as Lex brought him pleasure. 

The end. 


End file.
